


Walk It Back

by Metric07



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, ft. Kate 'The Snake' Connor, jk but that was a great line y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric07/pseuds/Metric07
Summary: My attempt at filling in what happened after Kate and Rana were left alone in the kitchen at the Bistro.





	Walk It Back

The silence that follows Robert and Michelle’s exit from the kitchen amplifies the nonstop jumble of thoughts running through Rana’s mind. She can’t seem to focus on any one thing.

She’s experiencing so many emotions at once it’s overwhelming and Rana feels physically exhausted. Mostly she’s furious. Furious at Kate for opening her mouth. Angry at herself for getting into this situation. She’s also terrified. She has spent so much energy and time trying to avoid this exact moment and now that it’s happened she’s realizing how wholly unprepared she is to deal with the fallout. 

It’s too much too fast. Everything is unravelling and she can’t keep up.

“What have you done?” She’s not sure if she’s asking Kate or herself.

Kate hasn’t moved. Hasn’t said anything. Just been stood there waiting for Rana to make the first move. 

“What have I done?! What have you done? I tell you we’re over and to stay away from me and you immediately turn around and tell Zeedan you’re in love with someone else? What’re you playin’ at?”

Kate’s anger is intense and biting and it cuts through the thick haze surrounding Rana. 

Rana doesn’t have the energy to yell back. “This isn’t a game Kate. I’m not playing. I told you. I told you what would happen if my mum and dad ever found out that I’m not straight. I told you everything I stood to lose and you still chose to tell him.” Rana feels more tears begin to stream down her face. 

Kate sighs. “I didn’t have a choice Rana. He came storming into the Bistro ready to take a swing at Robert. When he realized it wasn’t Robert he was about to move onto the next employee he could find. Zeedan was out of control.”

Kate’s voice softens before she continues, “He had the note and was going to figure it out eventually.”

“Note?”

“He had a note I’d written you on Bistro slip paper.”

“How’d he get that? That was tucked in a book in my bag…oh.” Rana closes her eyes as she runs her fingers through her hair. “He went through my things.” Even after everything that’s happened Rana couldn’t bring herself to throw it away. It was a tangible reminder of a real thing that happened between them. A keepsake that brought her more comfort and strength than she was ready to admit. Now that’s gone too.

Kate moves to take a step towards her and Rana puts up a hand warning Kate to stay where she is. Rana needs to get out of this kitchen before she or Kate say something either of them later regret. 

“I need to go find Zee.”

“And then what?”

“I don’t know!” She throws her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t know what to do but I need to go talk to him and ask him not to tell anyone. I need to at least try.”

There’s something about the way Kate says “Okay.” with an air of judgement that pisses her off.

“Okay?”

Kate shrugs. “I don’t know what you want me to say Rana.” 

Kate’s general indifference about the hell she has just unleashed in Rana’s life hits a tipping point and Rana’s anger is unleashed.

“Say that you’re sorry!” she’s yelling and knows the customers can probably hear her but she’s beyond caring. “Say that you regret saying anything! Say that you understand the position you’ve put me in and that you fucking sympathise Kate.”

Kate flinches at Rana’s outburst. 

The rage passes quickly and Rana feels drained and hopeless again. “Do I really mean so little to you now that you feel nothing for what you’ve just done?” 

“You know that’s not true. I will always love and care about you Rana. But why tell Zeedan about us now?”

“I couldn’t pretend this,” she pauses to gesture between Kate and herself “never happened, and Zee deserved to know the truth.”

“Right, just not the whole truth.” Kate scoffs.

Rana knows what Kate is doing. Kate has had a wall up since she’s been back from Devon. Rana understands it better than most but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. 

“This isn’t like you.”

“Yeah well people can surprise you.” says Kate as she crosses her arms.

It’s in that moment that Rana finally accepts a truth she’s been denying for a long time.

“You really don’t understand do you? I thought you did when you talked about how horrible it would’ve been at first, but you don’t. Not really.”

Kate has the decency to bite her tongue and not voice whatever she so obviously wants to say. Rana remembers that the window is closing for her to go find Zeedan before he tells anyone else. What Kate understands is irrelevant. What’s done is done and she can’t let these feelings of betrayal and anger towards Kate cause her to lose focus. Her chance with Kate may have passed but she’s not going to lose another person she loves without a fight. If she’s going to try and mend things with Zee she knows what she must do.

She takes a deep breath before speaking so her voice comes out strong and her request is clear.

“Yesterday you told me to stay away from you and I’m going to honour that Kate. I’m asking you to do the same and keep your distance from Zee and I too. Okay?” 

Kate’s forehead wrinkles in confusion but she nods in agreement all the same.

Rana pushes herself away from the wall and stands straight, wiping away any remaining tears and adjusts her coat. Before walking out of the kitchen, with her back to Kate, she pauses to speak over her shoulder. 

“I genuinely hope you find a woman who loves you like you deserve and makes you happy Kate. You deserve nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday's episodes were yikes for a bunch of reasons as they setup upcoming story arcs. Here's to hoping for smoother transitions in the future.
> 
> Also many thanks to sozialenigma1 for helping me write this!


End file.
